Flare Corona
|image= |kanji=フレア・コロナ |rōmaji=Furea Korona |alias= |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Red |hair=Red |blood type= |affiliation= Raven Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location=Right Breast |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Team Raven Tail |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Raven Tail Guild |status=Active |relatives= |magic= Hair Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 263 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Flare Corona is a Mage of the Raven Tail Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 Appearance Flare is a pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 5 Whenever Flare activates her Hair Magic, her free hair is shown to be wavy, flowing and extremely long, with its length being manipulable at her will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 14 She has full lips and reddish eyesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Page 3 always shown wide open, something which, together with her perpetually raised eyebrows and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged expression. In addition, she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. Flare possesses an extremely voluptuous body, with very large breasts matched by similarly large hips, endowing her with a virtually perfect hourglass figure. Her left shoulder bears a scar in the shape of an "X''",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 6 and her dark Raven Tail mark is located on the upper part of her right breast.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16 Flare's shapely figure is hugged by an extremely revealing crimson dress secured by halter-neck straps, which leaves most of her upper body, namely her back, sides and a large portion of her cleavage almost reaching down to her navel (and, as a result, part of her guild mark) completely exposed. The dress reaches down to her calves, with the skirt being flouncy and possessing a large slash in its front right part for Flare's legs to move freely,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 7 and a lighter section, consisting of two elongated patches acting as a belt of sorts in correspondence to her waist, is apparently sewn to the dress. Flare's attire is completed by long gloves almost reaching up to her shoulders, matching her dress in color, each having a small cut on the upper outer edge, and, initially, she was briefly shown wearing simple, light-colored boots; as of her battle with Lucy Heartfilia, however, she has switched to a pair of dark, high-heeled shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 6-7 Personality Flare is always shown with an absent, peculiar expression on her face, making it look like she's not interested in what happens around her, and seems to act in a teasing, disturbing way, referring to Lucy Heartfilia as "Blondie" and teasingly repeating such nickname several times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 4 Flare is extremely fond of her hair,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 11 whose color she praisingly refers to as "''sunset red", becoming overly upset if someone damages it while she's employing her Hair Magic, something which prompts her to reveal other traits, her sadism and unfairness: during her fight with Lucy, after, according to her own words, her hair has been overly damaged, she goes on to furtively threaten Asuka Connell with her very hair, ordering Lucy not to react to her attacks if she wants the young girl to live. She also seems to think lowly of blonde girls, referring to Lucy as a "dim-witted blonde".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 15-18 Synopsis X791 arc Flare is first shown alongside Iwan Dreyar and some fellow Raven Tail members in the guild's headquarters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Page 4 She is later chosen to participate in the Grand Magic Games as one of the five members of Team Raven Tail, and the team successfully ranks third during the preliminary contest, Sky Labyrinth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Page 16. During the first event, Hidden, Flare's team is briefly stared at by Lucy Heartfilia name="Chapter 270, Page 5", something which prompts Flare to menacingly stare back and teasingly refer to Lucy as "Blondie", this until she's told to stop by one of her fellow Mages. Later, following Hidden's end, she's chosen by fans' votes to take part in the first day's battle, against Lucy herself, from Team Fairy Tail A.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 25 The two are left alone in the arena, and, as their battle starts, Flare keeps teasing Lucy, who doesn't lose any time and summons the Celestial Spirits Taurus and Scorpio, who assault the Raven Tail Mage: Flare avoids Taurus' axe and then blocks Scorpio's Sand Buster by releasing her hair. However, she's struck when the two Spirits combine their power in the Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran move, much to her chagrin. She tries attacking her foe with Hair Shower - Wolf Fang, but Lucy summons Cancer, who nullifies her spell by cutting down part of her hair. Angered at the loss of her hair, Flare goes on to assault Lucy, her hair clashing with Lucy's Fleuve d'étoiles, a confrontation she loses. Now completely upset, Flare slyly elongates her hair to the Domus Flau's stands, targeting Asuka Connell. She then momentarily gags Lucy with her hair to prevent her from denouncing her move, knocks her on the ground and orders her not to make a sound about the matter, if she wants Asuka to live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 3-18 With Asuka as her hostage, Flare easily dominates Lucy and plans to mark her with the mark of Raven Tail. However before she can put the plan into action, Natsu discovers her hair and destroys it, giving Lucy the chance to fight back. Lucy summons Gemini and Flare cowers in fear as the two prepares to cast Urano Metria. However, Obra dispels the attack before it can hit and Lucy falls due to exhaustion, giving Flare the win and earning ten points for Raven Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 2-19 Magic and Abilities Hair Magic (髪の魔法 Kami no Mahō): Flare has the ability to manipulate her long red hair at will, releasing it from the braids it's usually kept tied into. She is capable of employing her hair in a variety of ways: her main form of offense consists of grabbing enemies with it and then slamming them around; the hair appears to be very strong, as show when it could dig through sand to entangle Lucy Heartfilia's feet and subsequently lift her in the air,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 11-12 and can apparently be elongated over surprising distances, at least several tens of meters, enough for it to reach the Domus Flau's stands from the center of the arena.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 15-17 Flare's hair can also act as an useful form of defense, and she can mold it into different shapes, making it more verastile.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 9-11 This Magic's main disadvantage seems to reside in its medium, as hair is vulnerable to cutting weapons, such as Cancer's scissors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 11 *'Hair Shield': Flare manipulates her hair, moving it frontwards in a number of large twirls, to intercept an enemy attack and stop it. This seems to be achieved magically, as Flare's hair and the offending Magic don't come into direct physical contact, with the spell instead being stopped several centimetres before the woman, as if it was blocked by an invisible wall. Such defense is strong enough to shield Flare from the sand tornado generated by Scorpio's Sand Buster. (Unnamed) *'Hair Shower - Wolf Fang': Flare elongates her hair in spirals and shapes it into the front half of a large, furry, fierce-looking and extremely realistic wolf, complete with clawed forelegs, blank eyes, a canine nose, a pair of ears and a mouth full of massive sharp teeth and a long tongue sticking out, which is sent flying against her target. Such spell's power is largely unknown, as Lucy Heartfilia had Cancer cut the hair composing the beast down; the latter action prompted the creature to cry in a comedic way, possibly hinting at it possessing a personality of its own, or traits in common with living beings. Enhanced Agility: Flare has shown to be considerably dexterous, having carelessly avoided the sweep of Taurus's gigantic axe with a leap upwards.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 6 Fights & Events *Lucy Heartfilia vs. Flare Corona References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Raven Tail Members Category:Villains